List of Haruhi Suzumiya character song singles
The following music singles are from the anime series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya sung by the voice actors for the three main female and two main male characters in the series along with four other supporting female characters, making the total number of character albums nine in all. The first three released included songs by Aya Hirano as Haruhi Suzumiya, Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato and Yuko Goto as Mikuru Asahina. Moreover, two additional character CDs were released on December 6, 2006, sung by Yuki Matsuoka as Tsuruya and Natsuko Kuwatani as Ryōko Asakura. Two more character CDs were released on January 24, 2007, sung by Sayaka Aoki as Kyon's Sistercdjapan.co.jp for Kyon's Sister's CD and Yuri Shiratori as Emiri Kimidori.cdjapan.co.cp for Emiri Kimidori's CD Finally, the CDs for Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon were released on February 21, 2007. Each of the nine singles feature the ending theme song "Hare Hare Yukai". Other than the three main female character's versions which are solo cover versions of the original, there are some alterations. For Tsuruya's version as well as Ryōko's version, the lyrics were changed to fit the character; Tsuruya's version contains her catch phrase "nyoro", while Ryōko reverses the optimistic lyrics to convey futility and destruction. However, while Tsuruya's and Ryōko's versions have the same arrangements as the original version, the last four released have their arrangements changed along with the lyrics. Kyon's Sister's version is very upbeat; Emiri's version is very fact-based; Itsuki's version talks about his ESP; and Kyon reflects about his now-disturbed life in his version. First set Haruhi Suzumiya is the first volume of the character song albums and was released on July 5, 2006. The special edition of the third volume DVD of the anime series in North America bundled this CD in the package, released on September 25, 2007. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #11 * Weeks in Chart: 10 weeks Track listing # – 4:19 # – 3:46 # – 3:37 # – 4:19 # – 3:46 # – 3:37 Yuki Nagato is the second volume of the character song albums and was released on July 5, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #13 * Weeks in Chart: 16 weeks (Longest charting single of the series) Track listing # – 4:30 #"SELECT?" – 4:21 # – 3:37 # – 4:30 #"SELECT? (off vocal)" – 4:21 # – 3:37 Mikuru Asahina is the third volume of the character song albums and was released on July 5, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #14 * Weeks in Chart: 8 weeks Track listing # – 3:57 # – 4:22 # – 3:37 # – 3:57 # – 4:22 # – 3:37 Tsuruya-san is the fourth volume of the character song albums and was released on December 6, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #13 * Weeks in Chart: 9 weeks Track listing # – 4:09 # – 5:14 # – 3:37 # – 4:09 # – 5:14 Ryōko Asakura is the fifth volume of the character song albums and was released on December 6, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #16 * Weeks in Chart: 9 weeks Track listing # – 4:39 #"COOL EDITION" – 3:48 # – 3:37 # – 4:39 #"COOL EDITION" (off vocal) – 3:48 ''Animate-shop.jp Kyon's Sister is the sixth volume of the character song albums and was released on January 24, 2007. This single is the second highest charting of all the Haruhi Character singles, however, also was the second shortest in charting weeks. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #10 * Weeks in Chart: 6 weeks Track listing # – 3:37 # – 3:42 # – 3:37 # – 3:42 ''haruhi.tv Emiri Kimidori is the seventh volume of the character song albums and was released on January 24, 2007. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #11 * Weeks in Chart: 5 weeks (Shortest charting single out of the whole series) Track listing #"Fixed Mind" – 5:04 # – 4:50 #"Fixed Mind" (off vocal) – 5:04 # – 4:50 Itsuki Koizumi is the eighth volume of the character song albums and was released on February 21, 2007. ''animate-shop.jp on Volume 8 * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #11 * Weeks in Chart: 10 weeks Track listing # – 3:51 # – 5:08 # – 3:51 # – 5:08 Kyon is the ninth volume of the character song albums and was released on February 21, 2007. ''animate-shop.jp on Volume 9 Kyon's single was the highest charting of all the series, and the second longest charting. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #9 * Weeks in Chart: 12 weeks Track listing # – 3:36 # – 5:10 # – 3:36 # – 5:10 Second set Haruhi Suzumiya is the first volume of the character song albums and was released on October 1, 2009. Track listing #"Punkish Regular" – 3:24 # – 4:03 #"Punkish Regular (off vocal)" – 3:24 # – 3:46 Yuki Nagato is the second volume of the character song albums and was released on October 1, 2009. Track listing #"under 'Mebius'" – 5:11 # – 3:51 #"under 'Mebius' (off vocal)" – 5:11 # – 3:51 Mikuru Asahina is the third volume of the character song albums and was released on October 1, 2009. Track listing # - 3:53 # - 3:48 # - 3:53 # - 3:48 Itsuki Koizumi is the fourth volume of the character song albums and was released on November 18, 2009. Tracklist # - 4:25 # - 4:40 # - 4:25 # - 4:40 Kyon is the fifth volume of the character song albums and was released on December 9, 2009. Tracklist # - 4:21 # - 3:48 # - 4:21 # - 3:48 Tsuruya-san is the sixth volume of the character song albums and was released on December 9, 2009. Tracklist # - 3:16 # - 3:38 # - 3:16 # - 3:38 Taniguchi is the seventh volume of the character song albums and was released on December 9, 2009. Tracklist # - 3:30 # - 3:47 # - 3:30 # - 3:47 References Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Film and television discographies Albums Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Lantis singles Category:Lists of songs ko:스즈미야 하루히의 우울 캐릭터송 ja:涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱 キャラクターソング pt:Anexo:Trilha sonora de Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu zh:涼宮春日的憂鬱 角色CD